DEATH BATTLES Of Equestria
by SECUREZONEICON
Summary: My fan version of screw attacks famous Deathbattles
1. Mane six FFA

**I DO NOT OWN My Little Pony all rights go to Hasbro**

Hi I'm SECURE! and it I'm here to do my own version of death BATTLE, but this time with a My Little Pony twist. So let's go forward analyze the weapons armour skills to see who would win a death battle.

So let me begin with.

The Mane Six, the protagonists of the completely shocking, but amazingly well done My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. But Who would a DEATHBATTLE

Its time to analyze there weapons skills and armour.

**Twilight Sparkle **

Twilight Sparkle is the unofficial leader of the mane six. As an Alicorn she is a unique breed of pony. With the magic of Unicorn, and flight of a Pegasi. This makes her one of four ponies with this unique set of skills.

That being said let's move on to her skill. Her most notable skill is her almost unparalleled skill in magic. Able to do hundreds of spells. But with that being said, she essentially boils down to four spells.

Teleportation, plain and simple, she can instantly move herself or others to from location to location.

Levitation, she can lift up hover and throw object and if necessary ponies. She has complete control over the object she is lifting obviously, but it takes time and focus if the object is struggling.

Barriers, she creates a bubble of magic that can protect her from most forms of physical harm.

And finally we have probally her most devastating spell. Its a simple blast of pure magic, now this blast is extremely potent, able to cleave through stone and wood with ease. And she seems to have enough magic to use this spell like a machine gun.

Now while she maybe magically gifted she is far from perfect. she is physically in the worst shape of all her mane six companions, because of years spent learning her magic. She can fly but she is apparently the weakest flier of the mane six. And she can get easily frustrated and completely loses it when things don't go her way.

Now let's move onto

**Rainbow dash**

Rainbow dash the fastest flier in Ponyville. She's brash bold and to arrogant. But she's the element of loyalty for a reason. And when push comes to shove she can be counted on to do anything to protect her friends.

Rainbows most notable skill is her speed, She break the speed of sound, and apparently going up to Mach 5 before she reaches her...

Sonic Rainboom, at this her speed instantly doubles to Mach ten, and break the visible light spectrum. The shockwave can rip buildings apart and shatter stone. But wait there's more, if she continues pushing forward past rainboom, she unleashes the DOUBLE Sonic Rainboom. Now this second Boom seems to be more for style then actually substance, as the second boom has the same effect as the first.

While the Rainboom maybe her most well known technique she actually has two more devastating attacks. The first is the fan dubbed, Sonic Rain NUKE. Basically it's the sonic Rainboom, but unlike the Boom, She slams into an object, decimating anything she touches on impact. Creating a massive mushroom Cloud.

And finally we have the Buccaneer Blaze, Rainbow blitz off screen and somehow creates a massive explosion.

While Rainbows speed maybe her main asset she is far from helpless on the ground. As somehow she managed to master karate, becoming a black belt. It is very likely that she is the best "Fighter" of the mane six.

But while she is may have the most fighting talent, her own personality maybe her greatest weakness. She arrogant to a flaw, as shes prone to making mistakes because of that. She's also isn't very intelligent, and while she has the skills, she lacks the planning.

Lets go to

**Applejack**

The undisputed Queen of Apple bucking. Shes the homegrown girl, and while she may lack the skills of her allies. Shes more then capable of defending her self.

Her main talent that sets her apart from the rest of her friends. Is her strength, she is physically the toughest member of the mane six.

That being said she is also a master in the rodeo arts capable of roping and tying anything that moves

and finally while she may not be the most classically intelligent pony. She has a cornfed knowledge, and a calm demeanour that makes her the most stable member of the mane six.

Sorry Applejack fans, while she maybe a cute pony and one of my personal favourites, she lacks the practical skills the other ponies have.

**Rarity**

Rarity, the fashion mistress of Ponyville. That being said there isn't much to her. She maybe a unicorn. And can create barriers, most of her magic is for use outside of battle. But with that she unlike most unicorns has not problem using her whooves to kick tons of ass. And like her earth pony counterpart Applejack she is emotionally stable. Yes she has a tendency to be over dramatic. But compared to Rainbows pride, Pinkie and Twilightx complete meltdowns. Being over dramatic is completely natural.

**Pinkie pie.**

I Once read a MLP review that said. Pinkie is a sugar high Looney Toon, that got lost one day (not a direct quote BTW). And I completely agree with that statement.

Pinkie pie is insanely energetic, capable of racing around far past most ponies breaking point. She also is fast, capable of running as fast as rainbow flies. And while not as a strong as Applejack. She is still stronger then most if not all unicorns.

and with that let's move onto her most notable skills.

First off the Pinkie sense. It's basically the spider sense, without the spider senses temporary omniscient. That being said, it's completely untracable. No Magic tech or pony seems to fully grasp what the pinkie sense is.

But wait there's more to the adorable randomness that is. Pinkie fourth wall shattering Pie. She's able to manipulate Hammer space. can temporally levitate, slow her decent. To name a few of her notable cartoon physics skills.

and finally

**Fluttershy**

The fan favourite of all the ponies. Quite timid, in short a complete coward. with that, don't piss her off.

Fluttershy's is Capable of speaking to most animals. And seems to have a natural talent for bonding with her animals. These animals fiercely loyal Fluttershy, and will hop to her defence when needed.

And as I alluded to in her opening. Don't get her pissed off, why you may ask. It's quite simple. When Flutters is mad She gets a massive boost, in both speed and strength. Able to keep up and more the likely fight on par with Rainbow dash.

But wait there's MORE Fluttershy also has the most powerful ability of all of the mane six. The STARE. The stare is a glare so frightening that most creatures will bend to Fluttershy's will. The only notable exception is the god of chaos Discord.

**The fighters are set it's time to end this debate once and for all. **

Six Ponies walked into a small wooded paddock. They looked at one another, each squaring their shoulder in preparation for the battle. Well except for a pink fluffy mane and tailed pony who hopped in place. And yellow furred, pink mane and tailed pony who was hiding underneath her hooves.

**FIGHT**

Twilight Sparkle, reacted instantly, firing a beam of purple magic straight at Rainbow. But the pony was already in the air flying a circle around the paddock. Suddenly a rope snapped tightly around the rainbow tailed pegasi. "Geett down here" With sharp tug Applejack brought Rainbow down to earth. In a flash of purple Rainbow smashed into a tree with a resounding bang. Rainbow opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was an orange hoof. Rainbow Dash smashed threw the tree rolling to a stop ten feet away.

Rainbow dash shook her head, she eyed the purple and orange ponies racing towards rarity and Fluttershy. "It is on!" She shot and of the trees. She shot back a mile back whipping around. A Mach cone formed around her front hooves. She locked onto Twilights flank, the cone shrunk and shrunk, and in a flash a rainbow coloured missile curved down towards Twilight. Just as she was about to make impact the Alicorn disappeared in flash. Rainbow didn't have time to react. She slammed hoof first into the ground creating a massive rainbow coloured mushroom cloud.

The injured Pegasus stumbled up, her eyes went wide with shock as a rain of purple beams rained down on her. She completely collapsed when suddenly a rope wrapped tightly around her neck. She flew out of the crater, flying face first into a powerful buck.

Rainbow ricochet into the air and in a flash of purple she was incinerated. Twilight and Applejack looked satisfied. "Surprise" Twilight whipped around into a face full of confetti and streamers binding the Alicorns wings tightly.

"Pinkie!" Twilight roared. She fired a blast, but the pink earth pony bounced away with a twitch of her tail. She did and exaggerated swan dive into a ground, flying into non existence with a smile. Twilight was suddenly punched in face. "Rarity" the white unicorn swung again, catching the Alicorn princess in the jaw. Rarity jumped into the air and kicked Twilight in the face.

Twilight jumped away from the wild punches and kicks. Her wings were still tightly bound. Rarity chased after the Alicorn, but before she could take two steps, Applejack tied her front hoof and dragged her away from the Alicorn. A Purple flash Twilight was gone.

Fluttershy watched from the sideline, she saw flash of purple. "Twilight" she screamed racing away from her friend.

"Got you" Pinkie erupted out of a black hole, her Party Cannon ready and aimed "Fire!" Fluttershy ran straight into the hail of confetti. Pinkie bounced behind the trees giggling as she did.

Flutter shy turned in an instant her eyes locked onto the Alicorn "Get away from me!" She unleashed the power of her stare on the Alicorn princess. In a flash the pegasi charged straight at Twilight. The two flew across the paddock slamming into trees tearing down the trees as the flew quickly. Fluttershy pushed Twilight into the ground, creating a shallow trench as she slid across the ground. Fluttershy turned around, coming around for a second pass. Twilight jumped to her feet, her horn glowing brightly, an explosion rocked the forest. Twilight and Fluttershy laid on either side of a small crater. A Tiny twitch of Twilight signalled the end of their.

Applejack slammed Rarity into the ground. With a sharp twitch of her tail she sent Rarity crashing back first into the tree. Applejack ran around the tree, binding rarity to the tree. Applejack went for the killing stroke. When suddenly she was lifted from intp the and air and tossed away from Rarity. Applejack was then blasted into the air, and the last thing she saw before being incinerated was Twilight beneath her.

Rarity horn glowed a faint blue, loosening then ropes, just in time to dodge a purple laser. A Faint blue barrier blocked a second beam, and she stumbled away from a third powerful blast. And finally with the fourth blast her defence completely fell. And with the fifty she was decapitated.

"Pinkie" Twilight shouted, her body ached from battle.

"Over here" Twilight instantly decimated the tree where the voice came from. "No behind you silly willy" Twilight turned "BOOOOOM" the Alicorn flew fifteen feet away from the party cannon. Twilight shook weakly, managing to drag herself to her feet "Fire" Pinkie was behind her again "And again" Pinkie proclaimed proudly. The Alicorn stumbled away from the earth pony "Let Party!" Suddenly the world went black for Twilight "Good Bye" the party cannon completely ripped Twilights body apart. Sending her limbs flying across the paddock in a bloody mess.

**WINNER**

Ok Lets break this down.

First out was Rainbow dash. While it's completely true that she is the best fighter, she lacked the planning necessary to win a FFA. Combine that with Applejack common no nonsense personality, and Twilights intelligence worked against her. And before people freak out, Rainbow dash could beat any of the mane six in a one on one battle.

Next up was Fluttershy, why because once again Twilight took out the larger threat between Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity. And yes her stare was completely deadly, but that was all she had, and when that failed, she would fall. Whether it be some one smacking her in the head, or Twilight hitting her with a beam of energy point blank.

And finally we have Rarity and Applejack, both fought smart using their natural talent but there is only so much you can do against a pony who dwarfs your strength. And eventaully they fell.

And last we have Twilight. While it's true completely true that in a one vs one battle Twilight would be the most dangerous member of the mane six. Her magic gave her a massive edge over all her companion. That being said her own intelligence works against her in a FFA as she took down immediate threats rather then chipping away at the random powers of Pinkie, before delivering the death blow. Pinkie Pie is a handful for anybody, but by the time Twilight was forced into battle she was completely exhausted. So she stood no chance.

**The Winner is Pinkie Pie.**

**Next time on Death Battle**

A Quadrille ped trots forward, she wore a cowboy hat, and had a long blonde mane. "Well Howdy" She greeted with a smile

A Second biped bounced forward yipping and yeehowing as he jumped, he wore blue overalls, a red shirt and a cap with a M "Lets-a go" He said.


	2. Applejack vs Mario

**I DO NOT OWN Super Mario all rights go to Nintendo **

**I DO NOT OWN My Little Pony all rights go to Hasbro**

The Blue collar working man/women But these two working classes can kick tons of ass.

Applejack Ponyvilles premier apple bucker

and Mario, the mushroom kingdom plumber hero

its time analyze their weapons armour skills to see who would win a Death Battle.

**Mario**

Super Mario is one of the seven star children destine for great things. And he has lived up to that status. Saving the mushroom kingdom multiples, has beaten gods and demons.

He's most well known for his legendary jumping abilities, easily jumping three times his own height. Combine that with his master acrobatic skills, doing long jumps, triple jumps, wall jumps, with practised ease.

He's at his core a brawler using super human strength bash opponents into oblivion with the three hit combo. But that's far from his deadliest attack. Using his natural weight and jumping prowess he stomps foes into non existence.

But that's far from all Mario has in his pockets. Over the course of his adventures Mario has become an embodiment of the element of fire, throwing balls of fire, but once he gets the a Smash Ball run. As his fire increases a hundred fold, creating twin jets of fire that will incinerate anything in his way.

But that's not all. Mario has also collected a wide arsenal of power ups, ranging from the rock tannooki suit, giving Mario the ability transform into a stone statue, and a limited glide. He also has The Boomerang suit Which gives Mario a boomerang to defend himself with. But his ultimate defence is his enemies ultimate strength. The Koopa shell suit, which gives Mario a diamond hard koopa shell, and the ability to ricochet off anything he hits. The only negative is that like a Koopa Mario can't control his path and all he can do is jump. And Finally he has his ultimate offensive power. The Starman, Mario gains complete invulnerability for a short time, and can run even faster then normal.

But Mario is far from being completely unstoppable, he's not a thinker preferring to plough through opponent rather then actually thinking and planning. And while he can defend himself, he lacks formal training. And has a huge dependance on power ups to make up for alot of short coming physically.

But if that's all his weakness then watch your back when you're facing nintendo's mascot,or you may just be crushed by this portly plumber.

**Applejack**

The Element of Honesty and the queen Apple bucker for her families farm sweet Apple acres. I briefly covered her abilities in the Mane six Free for all. But there more to this sweete cowgirl then what meets to eye.

For starters she's freakishly strong. While not as strong as he brother, she is one of the strongest ponies we've met in the entire series. She's capable knocking trees over with a single kick, moving buses, and even when completely exhausted she's capable of knocking down an entire tree worth of apples.

Shes also a master with the lasso capable of precision grabs and throws with the lasso. Combine that with her athletic abilities and she becomes a very dangerous opponent.

But probably her biggest strength is her calm demeanour, she unlike most of her friends is calm under pressure. And beside her stubborn streak hasn't ever completely lost it ever.

But her biggest weakness is her lack of truly unique skills maybe her biggest weakness. Being strong and calm is good and all, but when stuck up against the weakest Alicorn, fastest flier, and fourth wall and physics shattering earth pony. We see how just average she is.

Thats not to say this Mare is anything but dangerous. She may not be crazy like her friends but more then makes up with her farm girl skills.

**The Combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATHBATTLE**

An orange earth pony walked across her farm she had a blonde mane and tail, And wore a brown cowboy hat. Suddenly a bright green pipe erupted from the ground. And out of the pipe bounced a red clad human with a bushy black moustache blue overalls red shirt and cap.

"Howdy" Applejack greeted.

"Let's-a-go" the plumber said.

**FIGHT**

Applejack ran straight at Mario. The portly plumber charged straight at the pony, just as they were about to clash Mario jumped it a front flip. Applejack turned around, Mario punched her twice, ending with a kick that sent tumbling away.

Applejack jumped up her she started twirling her lasso in complex twists and turns. Mario charged head on again, the pony smirked and with a twitch of the tail sent the lasso Flying straight at Mario. The rope locked itself around Mario's wrist, both plumber and Apple buckler glared at one another, the rope pulled tight. Mario slowly started to slide, and with that Mario was flying around in a circle "YeeeHaw!" Applejack yelled proudly. With another twitch the rops vice grip on his wrist loosened. Sending Mario flying, slamming into a red barns door.

Mario looked up and was instantly bucked in his bulbous nose, send crashing though the barn wall, rolling to a stop into middle of the barn. "Mama Mia" Mario shook his head, before hopping to his feet. Applejack raced at Mario suddenly the plumber pulled out a single grey leaf with a smirk.

Applejack slid to a stop, eyeing the now fur clad Mario a red bandanna wrapped around his neck. Applejack jumped into action, throwing her lasso straight at Mario. But the plumber was ready becoming a dull grey statue, his hand up as if to say stop. the rope wrapped tightly around the statue. Applejack's tail twitched but the statue would not move.

She got closer to statue, her eyes remaining glued on the statue. She turned and bucked it twice sending the statue sliding two feet. before her third tail could hit though Mario shot forward with a twist slamming his tail into her from hooves, and with a power kick he flew away from the plumber.

She turned righted herself but not before Mario hit her with his tail again, sending her rolling to a stop on the wall of barn. Mario did a triple jump, he hovered above Applejacks head. he suddenly became a statue dropping down, Applejack rolled out of the way catching Mario's tail on her front hooves. She twisted around kicked Mario into a cow stall.

The Brown suit disappeared from the plumbers body. Mario pulled out a blue shell, and he was instantly surrounded by a diamond and hard shell. Applejack Perrier to left dodging a spinning blue mass. It bounced off two stalls, before smashing into left side. She got up but was instantly knocked down by a rock hard shell crashing into right flank. She saw a flash of white when the shell bounced off a small and smashed her face.

She barely recovered enough to jump out of the way of the rocketing blue shell, she twirled her tail getting her lasso to twirl above her head. with a twitch of her tail the rope wrapped tightly around Mario's blue shell. She jumped over the shell, landing as it went straight below her. She squared herself, and with an abrupt tug on her tail the shells wild movements stopped.

She started twirling her tail high above her head. The blue shell like a wrecking ball cleaved through the wooden structures. She brought shell clad Mario hurtling into the ground.

The shell disappeared leaving. Mario on his back. Mario jumped onto his feet, he looked at the strong earth pony. Mario pulled out a golden star with black eyes. His body suddenly erupted in a golden, the plumber charged straight at the earth. Applejack threw her lasso but on contact with the golden coated plumber the rope was disintegrated.

Mario closed the gap swing two powerful punches and finishing with a kick. Apple slid into a stall, Mario wall kicked landing on her back with a sickening crunch. He managed to get up again, but the plumber stomped her again. He did a back flip, landing in front of her a glowing black ball was in his hands. The ball cracked like glass in his hands, and unlike the Starman before it his body seemed to gain a rainbow tint. Two large balls of fire started form in his hands two large twisters of flames erupted from his hand. The pony felt intense heat for a second, before she was completely destroyed, along with half of the barn.

Mario collapsed onto his breathing heavily. "It's-me Mario" he proclaimed.

**WINNER**

Applejack had absolutely no problem competing with Mario physically, with her lassoing skills being a counter Mario's acrobatics. and her roping skills had no problem countering the classic Mario power up. But that only forestalled her defeat, as Mario'. Larger more diverse arsenal slowly injured and weakened her for Mario deliver the final smash attack, and while people may argue with out the Starman Mario stood no chance. But even without Mario is still more durable, and has much more true combat experience.

**The winner is Mario**

**Next time**

A large bipedal with two ninjato strapped to his back slowly melted into the shadow. His blue hand band being the last thing visible before completely disappearing into the shadow.

A purple Alicorn looked at the shadow with trepidation.


	3. Leonardo vs Twilight Sparkle

**I DO NOT own My Little Pony all rights go Has bro **

**I DO NOT own Teenage Mutant Turtles all rights go nickelodeon **

Leaders, The undeniable Back bone to all great teams.

And these two leaders are among the best in all fictional universe.

Leonardo, master ninja, and leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Twilight Sparkle, the newest Alicorn princess, and unofficial leader of the Mane Six

**Leonardo**

Leonardo eldest brother born from green ooze. He and his brothers where trained their entire life by their surogate father, Splinter. And when Leo and his brothers reached an age at which being cooped up in the sewers was to much for them. Master Splinter apointed Leo the leader and gave his blessing for the turtles to explore the surface.

Leonardo is the most calm out of his brothers training. Leo is a master acrobat, jumping climbing and flipping over the roofs of Manhattan with ease. Those acrobatic skills also come into play when in fights, as he and his brothers do bait and switches shell crushes to the superior numbers of their enemies. He is also a master hand to hand combat although he prefers to use his ninjato.

The Ninjato is a shorter straighter variant of the classic katana. They are Leonardo weapon of choice, as he has two strapped on his back. Out of all the turtles Leonardo has the one weapon specifically meant for killing. While in most modern media forms Leo uses these more for defence. He is perfectly capable lopping limbs, and killing people with them.

As a ninja Leo is a master tactician, a master of the shadows. Can use the environment to his advantage. He also has a small arsenal tools, from the humble Shurriken and smoke bombs, to climbing spikes.

Leonardo main weakness is his over reliance on his brothers. While individually the turtles are all capable of defending themselves. Together they become the team capable doing the impossible. But more importantly, almost all of Leonardo's major feats have been at least in partly do to his brothers assistance, or out right their teamwork.

**Twilight Sparkle**

As I said early on Twlight Sparkle is the youngest Alicorn princess. As an Alicorn she carries the strength of a Unicorn, and the flight of Pagasi. While she can fly, she might be one of the weakest fliers in Ponyville, and is definitely the weakest flier out of the Mane Six.

But flying isn't one of her main strengths. That would be magic, shes a master a prodigy among her peers. Anything you can think of she has a spell for that. But for this Death battle I'll use her most used spells.

Levitation is the most used spell in the entire my little pony universe. As such Twilight has one best controls over it, picking up, and desperate cases throwing ponies with it.

Barrier, it's a simple magic bubble used to defend against anything and everything.

Beams. Twilights most dangerous spell is by far the magical beams, capable of punching holes in stone, and blasting back anything it hits.

Teleportation, now unlike most forms of teleportation, Twilights seems to have a lag. Even when travel short distance it seems to a second or two for her to reappear.

And finally illumination, she creates a flash light from her horn.

With all that being said Twilights is not perfect, she sometime falters under pressure. And being the youngest of the mane six she can also be in her own the least mature. (AN sorry guys but I have to cut in with some non fight info. IMO Twilight and Pinkie are youngest two, as both dont have real jobs AJ Apple bucker Rarity seamstress Etc etc and they are also the only two to still be in training, although twilight has recently graduated as of s4) She can lose control over her own powers, and she can absolutely go insane if pushed to far.

**And with that the combatants are set , its time to end this debate. And decide who would win a DEATH BATTLE **

Leonardo a large bipedal turtle with a bright blue mask on, two smaller swords strapped to his back. Eyes his opponent, a Little lavender pony with wings and a horn. The two where in a dimly lit forest. Both go into their fighting stance

**FIGHT**

Leo shot into action instantly, closing the distance between the two side stepping to right to dodge a pink beam. He kicked her muzzle, then swung a lightning fast leg kick send the Alicorn crashing to the ground in a heap. His hand flew back and with deadly precision swung his ninjato in a deadly arc towards the pony.

"CLANG" The swords bounced harmleslly of a nearly translucent pink barrier. Leo had no time to react a pink flash, and in an instant he was sent flying back into the darkened forest. Leo Barely managed to a roll to left dodging a rain starm of pink energy balls that cut down a tree.

The large turtle eyed the pony still standing in the middle of the forest. She was cutting trees down slowly creating a small opening in the forest roof. With that he melted into the shadows. He stopped moving abruptly when a pink light shone through the trees. The light slowly made its way away from Leo's hiding spot. The ninja silently scaled the tree. His eyes flickered to the pony casting the pink light.

once he reached the tree top he pulled three Shurriken from his belt. With Three quick flicks of the wrist he sent the Shurriken flying. The first sliced into Twilights flank but the second and third bounced off the pink shield and in a flash Leo was bathed in a pink light.

Leonard was about drop down when he was ripped off the tree top and sent crashing into the ground. He jumped to his feet, and cartwheeled side flipped, and rolled to dodge a machine gun fire. Twilight watched the large blue masked turtle slowly make his way over to her.

Just when he reached striking distance, the pony disappeared in a flash. Leo whipped around. Suddenly a baseball sized hole was punched out of his right leg. "It's over now" Leo saw a beam of pink energy wash over him.

Twilight was breathing heavily, but all that was left of the turtle was his Skelton.

**WINNER**

Leo and Twilight are equally skilled in their chosen arts, and his real combat experience gave him. A distinct edge. And while the tmnt would devastate the MLP universe as a team in a one on one death battle Leo's strength didn't where at a disadvantage against Twilights strengths.

Out of the gate Leo would have an advantage, as his acrobatics and hand to hand skills where way to much for Twilight to handle. But with that being said Twilight would fight back from the brink send leo flying Reevaluate what Leo was doing and begin to counter. Leo stealth helped him stay out of her line of site, but his pitiful ranged gear was no match for Twilights.

So he would be once again forced to abandon stealth and try go head to head with Twilight, but her superfluous use of the teleportation spell kept Leo in her butter zone.

**the Winner is Twilight Sparkle. **

A Baby blue coloured pegasi with a rainbow mane glared at a bipedal figure. It had five large quills on it's back. "So you're Sonic The hedgehog, it's time to show world anything you do. I Can do and make 20% cooler"

Suddenly out of the shadows erupted a silver claw with a blue wrist "Bow to your master!"**  
**

**AN **

**OK guys I need you're suggestions, as I need help with Rarity and Pinkie pies battles. As I have no clue who i should pit them up against. Also you can put rainbow twilight and AJ up against people also since the mane six will get second fights**


	4. Metal Sonic vs Rainbow dash

**I DO NOT OWN My Little Pony all rights go to Hasbro**

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC all rights go to Sega**

Homologous, similarity, copy, clones. No Matter what form of media you're trolling, you'll eventaully run into a character that makes you cock your head to side and say "Is that even legal" sometimes these characters are bastardized versions of beloved characters. I'm looking at you Goku from DBE.

And these two clones of Sonic the Hedgehog are some most beloved.

Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Ponyville

Metal Sonic Eggmans ultimate enforcer

**Metal Sonic**

Metal Sonic is Doctor Ivo Eggman Roboniks ultimate creation. Metal was created in the image of Eggmans greatest rival Sonic the Hedgehog. But was created to be better the Sonic in every way. And was a complete success. Metal Sonic has all of Sonics physical attributes, along with most of his combat abilities.

As a copy of Sonic, Metals most notable strength is his speed. While nowhere near Sonics speed, Metal more then makes up for it in pure raw acceleration. He's able to reach his top speed of Mach five in an instant, making. Metal the fastest accelerating character in the entirety of the Sonic universe. Not only is he physically fast, but his reaction time is fast enough to counter super sonic movements.

But his copied abilities from Sonic go even further then just super speed. He has the Spin Dash, Metal curls into a spiked ball, and becomes a rocketing blue missile. The Homing Attack, Metal locks onto a target jumps and punch's into a opponent, he can also use this technique to hit multiple times.

Finally while most of Metals techniques are based off Sonics skills. Metal has numerous Skills. Such as the Maximum Over Drive, Metal accerates to maximum speed, slicing through anything in his way. Ring Spark Shield, Metal unleashes a barrier of electricity, which cleave through thick metal doors. The down side this technique is the amount of energy expended means this technique cannot be used multiple times, and also dramatically slows Metal as his internal battery recharges. Finally we have Metals ultimate defence, The Black Shield. Metal creates a diamond shaped black barrier.

But Metal has one more ability, and is probably Metals most dangerous ability. Eggman programmed Metal with the ability see and replicate all abilities he has witnessed. These include superhuman abilities such Chaos Control, Super Strength, and telekinesis.

Metals biggest weakness, while he maybe one of the strongest characters in the Sonic Universe. He has a questionable win loss record against the top tiers of the Sonic universe.

But with that Metal has put has fought many powerful opponents to stand still, he's fought on par with Knuckles Shadow, and Sonic. and he's still kicking ass and taking names today so he's doing something right today.

**Rainbow Dash**

The undisputed fastest flier in Ponyville, and element of loyalty. Rainbow Dash is a flight school drop out, who dreams of joining the wonderbolts (and maybe wonder bolt reserve as of testing 1,2,3). But while her dream is inching toward fruition, she took a job as Ponyville weather manager.

As a Pegasi Pony, Rainbow has complete control over the weather. She's able to create tornados, manipulate thunder storms, and lightning. While those may be her magical skills, those are not her most notable skills.

Rainbow Dash's most notable skill is her speed. She's capable of reaching speeds of Mach 10, not only that but she is able of turning on dime, weaving through streets and ponies at her break neck speed. She is notably the only pony with proper combat training, being a black belt in karate.

But while she can defend herself on the ground. She is at her most dangerous in the sky, she can unleash three hyper powerful techniques. The first is the the Sonic Rainboom, pushing herself to her top speed, Rainbow then punches through the visible light spectrum unleashing a powerful Shockwave that can crack stone and shack the earth. But Rainbow can push herself one step further, to create the Double Rainboom. But the second boom is more about style then substance, as the second boom has the same effect as the first.

Her second technique is an expansion of the Rainboom, the fan dubbed Rain Nuke. By Slamming into an object at rainboom speed, she creates an explosion that is strong enough to rip apart barns.

Finally we have the Buccaneer Blaze, Rainbow Dash drags an opponent out of sight and somehow creates a massive explosion.

Rainbow Dash's weakness is, while she maybe the toughest out of the. Mane Six and may have the most combat experience, her own confidence maybe her largest flaw. As that confidence will sometimes blind her to her own mistakes.

But while she maybe over confident, she has the right to be. She's arguably the toughest fighter, shes fast strong. And maybe the perfect pony to be. Metal Sonic.

**With That the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all**

A Baby Blue pony locked onto her opponent, she flexed her wings eagerly. The Metal Hedgehog he had dark blue paint. His beady red eyes never moved from the pegasi, Metal clenched his silver claws.

**FIGHT**

In the next instant Metal slammed his knee into the ponies gut, blood and spittle sprayed the ground. He grabbed her mane and tossed her through the a wooden wall. Rainbow rolled to a stop in the center of the golden oak library. She looked upand was instantly kicked in the face. She sliced through the opposite side of the library.

Rainbow jumped up, she rolled to left managing to dodge a lightning fast straight jab. She blocked a left hook, and kneed Metal in the gut. She swung two lightning fast left right, stumbling the robot monster. She head butted Metal, Metal staggered back three steps. Rainbow shot away from the Metal, Each wing beat sending her flying faster.

Metal watched the pony shrink. A Blink of an eye Metal caught up to a speed pegasi. Their eyes locked on one another as they raced down the road. Metal noticed the Pony start to gain a bit of distance. His entire body started to crackle with golden electricity. Rainbow dodged to right, Narrowly avoiding taking the drill of electricity.

She flipped into to the air cutting back towards the Metal Hedgehog. Metal crossed his arm, and a black diamond. The Bucanner Blaze rocketed the empty field the the fighter where now in. Rainbow was laying on her back, her body twitched as she attempted to drag her self to her feet. She turned and looked at the robot. His left arm was completely ripped from it's socket, and his shoulder was spray sparks dangerously. Only one eye seemed to be glowing now.

Suddenly it leg rose and it took one step towards the pony. "Got to slow it down" She cursed. She shot forward twisting around the robot, wind started to blow powerful. The Metal Hog started to twist on the spot in the opposite direction. The rapid nearly twister started to slow to a stop, the wind slowly started to creat a wider circle. "This wind is to powerful" Suddenly Metal shot forward slamming it's right fist in the pegasi's right ribcage sending the pony crashing into the earth.

Rainbow kicked off the ground shooting into a fluffy white cloud. She emerged from the top of the cloud giving it a powerful kick as she continued straight up. A single bolt of lighting hit the centre of Metal Sonics chest. Metal collapsed onto the ground for a second, before pushing himself to his feet.

Rainbow twisted mid flight aiming herself downwards. "This is it" She started dropping straight down beating her wings. A Mach cone formed around her front hooves. It grew tighter to her body as she continued to beat her wings. She was squinting now never losing focus on Metal. Rainbow doubled in speed as a rainbow coloured shockwave rippes across the sky. But the pony continued beating her wings, she grew closer and closer to Metal.

Metal crossed his arm over his chest, a black diamond formed around his body. The pony didn't slowly at all a single "All or nothing" passed through the ponies mind as she continued. Rainbow Dash rammed into the shield, a brilliant rainbow coloured explosion covered the two a thick layer of dust.

The dust slowly started to clear. A figure laid in the centre of the crater, it slowly rose to its feet, all four feet. As the pony crawled out of crater, she cast one glance back, all that was left of the metal Hedgehog was cleaved in two head. It's eye glowed for a split second, before completely dyeing.

**WINNER**

This was by FAR the hardest Deathbattle I've done. I've seen plenty of arguments for why Metal would win, and why Rainbow dash would win. But what it came down to was the by explosive arsenal Rainbow dash brought. The. Blaze and Nuke where just to much for Metal to tank. That being said if Rainbow didn't have those two techniques then this fight would've gone much differently.

Winner is Rainbow Dash

**Next time on Deathbattle **

A cotton candy pink pony bounced happily towards a large Panda bear. "I am..." The panda suddenly slid forward before doing a belly flop.


	5. Po the Panda vs Pinkie Pie

I DO NOT OWN My Little Pony Friendship is Magic all rights go to Hasbro

I DO NOT OWN Kung Fu Panda all rights go to DreamWorks picture

Randomness, a force of unpredictable nature. And these two take random to a whole new level.

Pinkie Pie, Party Pony and element of Laughter.

Po the Panda, the accidental Dragon Warrior

**Po The Panda**

Po the legendary Dragon Warrior foretold in legends. Student of Master Shifu, bumbling clumsy and gluttonous. He semi-leads the Fearsome Five. Po was orphaned at a young age by the power hungry Shen. He was then raised by a noodle chef Mr Ping. As he grew up he dreamed of becoming a master kung fu artist. After an accident, fate chose Po to become the legendary Dragon Warrior.

Soon after Master Shifu started training Po, he realized that traditional styles of martial arts wouldn't make Po effective. So the two pioneered a new form of martial art, using His massive body. Po being six foot two, two hundred and sixty pounds. He uses swift powerful strikes, mixed with improvised strikes. Despite his massive size, Po is arguably the fastest of Furious Five.

But Po's most powerful skill. Is His uncanny ability to master, and alterpowerful kungfu techniques after seeing them once.

Despite his massive strength, his high level acrobatics. Po is far from perfect, while arguably the greatest martial artist in the Kung fu Panda universe. He lacks true intelligence. His clumsy nature often puts himself and others in danger. And finally his biggest weakness is his over dependence on dues ex machina during the climax of his movies.

**Pinkie Pie**

Pinkamena Diane Pie, better known as Pinkie Pie. The Element of Laughter, and Baker in training. Pinkie was raised on a rock farm, yes a ROCK farm. Where she spent most of her time pushing rocks from one side of the field to other. That is until the one fateful day, when a rainbow from the sky, showing Pinkie a type of magic. That awakened her love of joy laughter and PARTIES. From that day onward Pinkie refined and mastered her craft, most fans misinterpret Pinkie as a party pony, while true she loves parties. Pinkies special talent is actually bringing joy, making her special talent the most diverse of the entire Mane cast.

Pinkie Pie has arguably the largest set of skills of all earth ponies. And her talent arguably put her on footing with most mid, to low high level unicorns. She's a fourth wall breaker, while not to the level of full knowledge of her carton nature. She has the ability to shatter the already soft physics of the My Little Pony universe, such as slowing her decent mid fall. Temporary levitation, coiling her neck. Popping of nowhere, flying with a couple of balloons. Her tail is also prehensile, able to grab lift and carry things with it. She's able to balloon herself up. She's able to manipulate hammer space, pulling things out of non existence. And finally she is able to rip a hole in space, entering the black space at the end of episodes.

But She has techniques that are above the rest. The first is the party cannon, Pinkie whips out a cannon firing a literal party. But while this may seem non-lethal at first, it had no problem kicking tons of changling ass. And finally, while not the physically strongest pony. She more then makes up for it in raw speed. Pinkie is ONLY Pony Pegasi or Unicorn capable of keeping up with Rainbow Dash, while not fast enough to actually catch Rainbow Dash she can keep up with her.

But Pinkies weakness lies in her greatest strength. She a pony of joy, meaning she has the least true combat abilities of all mane six.

And with that

**The combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all**

The Party Pony Pinkie Pie, bounced happily down a dirt path. "Chimi-Cherry, Cherry-Changa" She chanted with a bright smirk. Suddenly out of the tree tops flew a white and black fired missile.

"You ready"

**Fight**

Po shot forward. Po punched Pinkie with two fast jabs, he kicked her in the front left hoof. He dove into the air "Body Slam" he crushed the pink pony underneath his massive weight. He stood up and eyed the paper thin pony.

Win...

Pinkie ballooned herself out, and in a swift movement she pulled out her cannon and screamed "Bang" the panda bear stumbled away from the hail of confetti. In an instant Pinkie head butted Po in the centre of flabby stomach.

Po grabbed Pinkie instinctively, he wrapped her in a bear hug. She giggled and became almost liquid, slipping free the massive pandas grip. She bounced away from the bumbling bear laughing loudly. Po ran at Pinkie as she bounced behind the tree, Po slid behind a tree. His eyes whipped around his eyes landing behind the empty area where Pinkie should be.

"Over here Silly Willy" Po's foot slammed into the air behind him.

"No up" Po looked up and was shot in the face by the pony hanging by her tail in the tree. Pinkie dropped from the tree laughing loudly as she did. Po threw a dazed, wild right jab. But his fist hit nothing, because the pony ripped a black hole in the air. Disappearing into it.

Pinkie jumped out of the black hole, and bucked Po behind the knee. Before doing and exaggerated roll into another hole in the air. Po stumbled, he hit face first into the barrel of a cannon floating in a black hole. "Bye bye" Po was completely decapitated by the blast of confetti streamers and cake.

Pinkie bounced out of the black hole and continued down the dirt path, away from the bloody body.

**WINNER**

**ok yes I love the party cannon fatality sue me**

Po was larger stronger and had more formal training. And his durability is insane, such as getting thrown from a tower exploded point blank then slamming into water. And living to tell the tale. But that durability only forestalled the inevitable.

As Pinkies quirky, larger, and more diverse arsenal of cartoon physics, and party cannon eventaully found the winning combo.

Combine that with Pinkies speed, and much more consistent skills. Yes I said Pinkie was consistent, why? Most of the random skills Pinkie exhibits Fit her pre established Pinkieness completely.

Where as Po is inconsistent, going from a bumbling buffoon to hyper lethal dragon warrior in an instant. And Pinkie's randomness kept him from finding a footing and showing his best.

Winner is Pinkie Pie.

Next time

Two figures where huddled in a balls facing away from each other.

"Oh No" A Green cap wearing man wailed.

"Oh my goodness" A pink maned, yellowed furred Pegasi cried.


	6. Luigi vs Fluttershy

I DO NOT OWN Super Mario all rights go to Nintendo

I DO NOT OWN My Little Pony Friendship is Magic all rights go to Hasbro

**First off I would like to thank Ironman 64 he/she allowed me to do this. Well ony technically but his/her version of the Luig vs Tails Deathbattles inspired me so yeah go check it out.**

Cowards, the trembling fearful characters that infest most medias. But just because these two combatants are cowards, doesn't mean they aren't some of the strongest characters in their universes.

Luigi, the uncredited hero of the Mushroom kingdom.

Fluttershy animal care taker, and element of kindness.

**LUIGI**

Luigi the younger brother to the world famous Mario. Thats not all Luigi is also one of the seven Star Children destined to do great things, and Luigi has completely lived up to that lofty destiny. He's not only helped his brother save the mushroom kingdom, but defeated King Boo twice, saved the Mushroom kingdom all on his own, and saved Mario three times, and finally probaly his most impressive feat is his defeat over the dimension busting Demensio.

Luigi is not only taller then his big brother, but faster, and more athletic. He's a master acrobat, front flips, long jumps, tight rope walking, triple jump. Are all par for the course fore Luigi. Like Mario Luigi is a brawler using clumsy, but powerful punches and kicks. He can unleash the rocketing green missile, which hits with enough force to cause an explosion. The Luigi Cyclone, Luigi spins in place throwing wild punches and kicks in every direction. Amd finally then Super jump punch, which hits with explosive force, sending an opponent rocketing into air.

But theres more to this unassuming younger sibling. Like his brother Luigi has gathered a wild arsenal of weapons through out adventure. But for this deathbattle I'll be using powerups I didn't give Mario. Power Ups like, the Red Star. Arguably the most powerful flight power up in the entirety of the Mario universe. It gives Luigi the ability to fly, and also gravitational pull when Luigi twists mid flight. The Ice flower, which allows Luigi to toss ice balls which freeze enemies on impact. The Hammer bros suit, which allows Luigi to toss hammers. The Vanish power flower, which makes Luigi invisible and intangible.

Luigi has a host of abilities unique to him. Such as the Scuttle jump, a version of the high jumping Yoshi Flutter jump. The Poltergust 4000 a ghost slaying vaccum. Finally after spending years in Mario's shadow Luigi has gained the ability to use the Negative emotions he carries to use the space and time bending Negative Zone. which affects anyone in its area of effect with random dizziness, sleep, slower, taking phantom damage. To name a few of the negative zone affects. Finally Luigi has become the embodiment of lightning after training with thunder god, in the art of the thunder hand technique.

Luigi may be powerful. But he's not perfect. Like said in the intro Luigi is coward, preferring to let Mario do the heavy lifting. he also sacrifices sure footing for his higher speed.

But of thats all of Luigi's weaknesses just watch out because the green thunder might just shock you.

**FLUTTERSHY**

Fluttershy is the timid animal care taker of ponyville, and element of kindness. Fluttershy is a pegasi pony drop out, and when I say drop out I mean that literally. She dropped out of cloudale and into the forest around Ponyville. Where she learned her special talent, which is speaking to animals. Fluttershy is considered by many fans to be one of the strongest pony in the series, she's has faced down numerous foes, and has been the tipping point of numerous events. Such as when she glared down the coocatrice, or when she faced down the manticore, and dragons.

As a pegasi pony Fluttershy has control over the weather, small tornado's lightning rain. Are all in her skill set. That being said she doesn't seem to have the level of control over most pegasi.

Like I said earlier, Fluttershys special ability is her ability to speak to animals. Ad yes I'll disregard the no outside help rule, since that is her ability. Now the animals who listen to her range, from rabbits kittens and puppies. To much more dangerous creatures such as manticores, and bears. She's even changed the god of chaos, discord and NO Discord isn't in this death battle "That comes later" I say using my bane impression.

While her animal abilities are her special abilities. Her most dangerous ability is her rage. While most of the time Fluttershy is quite and timid. When she gets mad she gets a massive boost In both speed and strength. She goes flying only just better then Twilight, to being able to keep up and overtake Rainbow Dash. The only problem with saying that she's as fast as Dash is that, the one time we saw an enraged Flutters vs Dash. Was when Rainbow was under the influence of Discord, she was lazy and flying on a cloud. Not only that but the blurring effect we see when Rainbow and Pinkie fly/run at high speeds is absent when Flutters goes top speed. Not does she gain speed, but strength, she's capable of at least flattening out a large bear, and Rainbow Dash. And finally we have Fluttershy's most deadly move, The Stare. The Stare is a completely paralyzing move that has stopped many powerful creatures. Such as the manticore, and dragon.

Fluttershys weakness lies in her timid nature. It takes a lot of pushing pro get her out of her shell. And unleash the full power of herself.

But of that is all then watch out for this timid pony, she may try to make you "LOVE HER"

**The combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all**.

Fluttershy whistled as she pet her animals, scratched a kitten behind the ear. Suddenly a bright green pipe erupted from the ground. And the pegasi dove behind a small basket shaking in fear "Oh my goodness"

A Man jumped up of the pipe, he was wearing brown shoes, blue overalls a green shirt and hat with an L on it. He had a neatly trimmed moustache and bulbous nose. "Let's a Go" Luigi timidly got into his fighting stance.

**FIGHT**

Luigi ran straight at the pink maned pony. The Pony was completely paralyzed in fear, she saw a flash of white when man kicked her in the head, before landing to lightning fast jabs. Luigi jumped over her head landing gently behind her, he grabbed her tail and spy her around "So Long!" He yelled throwing her into her tree house. He chased after he into the house. Fluttershy looked up as the man scuttle jumped through the smashed wall.

"Get away" She cried running through the house and diving through her window and into the air. Luigi speared her and the two crashed into the ground, rolling to a stop in the back of her home. Luigi ran into distance before starting throwing wild punches and kicks pulling Fluttershy into the Cylclone of kicks and punches. "WaHoo!" He ended throwing his arms and legs into an X shape, sending the pony flying.

Luigi squated flames circled around his feet, Fluttershy was completely frozen in terror. "Boom!" Luigi rocketed straight at Fluttershy. Fluttershy watched in horror as a white bunny bounced in front of her "Angel no!" She screamed. Luigi smashed head first into the bunny, creating a cloud of red mist. "You, you big MEANIE!" Fluttershy shot straight Luigi the two rocketed through a tree. She pushed Luigi into the ground and arced up to the sky. "Mama Mia" Luigi groaned shaking his head. Fluttershy twisted around and shot towards Luigi.

Luigi's fist slammed into her chin. Fluttershy twisted and turned as she shot straight up, flames making it impossible to make out how high she is. Luigi dug in his overalls and pulled out a bright red star. High above the flames started to go out, Fluttershy's wings popped open stopping her abruptly.

Her eyes locked onto Luigi, flying straight towards her. His hat was Forrest green, along with his overalls. She shot through a cloud quickly, and with a sharp kick sent a bolt Of lightning down. "Owie!" Luigi Cried falling towards the earth. Fluttershy smashed into him, he turned just in time to get smashed again, he felt her crash into his back.

Luigi watched as she turned on him. Luigi created a gun with his right hand, using his pointer and middle finger. An explosion of lightning arced into Fluttershy, the pony flew to the left of Luigi. He tracked her as she made her way back in his direction "Luigi's..." Fluttershy rocketed straight at Luigi his finger tip crackled with electricity. "Gotcha" A Beam of electricity arced into Fluttershy. The pegasi created a curve straight down, crashing back first into earth. Digging a large trench, as she slid five feet.

Luigi followed after, just as he was about to hit the ground he pulled out a blue flower. Fluttershy got to her feet, just as she was about to take a step a blue froze her foot to the ground. Luigi stood right in front of her, he suddenly pulled a hammer from his overalL, Fluttershy watched as he swung a large hammer high above his head. He swung the hammer down in a deadly arc. The Hammer smashed into her neck killing her instantly.

Luigi collapsed onto his back and wheezingly said "Mama Mia"

**WINNER**

Enraged Fluttershy had no problem keeping up with Luigi. That being said, Flutters own fear worked against. As Luigi's own cowardice doesn't stop him from being an effective fighter, where as Fluttershys does stop her from being completely devastating. And by the time Fluttershy would be mad, Luigi would've done enough damage to make it impossible for her to unleash her full power on Luigi

The winner is Luigi

Next Time

I Don't know who to stick Rarity up against, if you have any suggestions please either pm. Or review the story


	7. Rarity vs Steve

Creativity the innate ability to view the world and see all of the possibilities.

And what we have here is two of the most creative characters in their respective universes.

Rarity the queen seamstress of ponyville.

mincraft Steve, the basic avatar of the indie hit Minecraft.

I'm SECURE it's time to test armour and skills to see who would win a death battle.

**STEVE**

Steve is the player character in the hit game Minecraft. He is quite contemplative man who is always digging, always mining, always searching, for ways to expand, and make his world better.

physically Steve is a tank, carry thousands of pounds of gold, wearing heavy diamond armour. Shattering wood stone and metal with ease. Steve use is also durable surviving Creeper explosions at only a couple feet. But at his core Steve is a brawler using repetitive swingings of his hand. But with strength like Steve you. Don't need much skill.

Steve's greatest asset how ever is his ability building things from nothing, swords bows and arrows, armour, tnt, axes pick axes are all in his pocket.

However Steve has one glaring flaw, and that's his lack of true depth. With most of his weapons/tools having two to three functions maximum. Combine that with the repetitive nature of how he swings. And Steve might have a hard time catching quick moving characters.

**RARITY**

Rarity what can I say about this pony. Well she's a master seamstress and stylist. She cares about her appearance, but not so much that she's shallow as she's more then willing to get her hooves dirty when necessary. Rarity is also intelligent, not as book smart as twilight, she's life smart. Running a buiness on her own gives her a type of experience then none of the Mane 6 carry with them.

Rarity unlike most unicorn doesn't rely solely on her magic, as she's shown lifting and throwing things manually. She's also some form of hoof to hoof fighter, whether that be a true martial artist, or just a brawler is debatable.

Rarity may not have the magical strength of Twilight, nor does she really have the amount of spells twilight has. But the few spells she has, she uses with profiency that rivals Twilights. Most notably is her ability to levitate and minpulate objects with ease and fluidity.

If Rarity has any weakness, it's age old idea, of being good at everything means you're not perfect at anything. Rarity is not the best hoof to hoof fighter, that's Dash, she's not the most intelligent, that's twilight and Applejack, she's not magically gifted as Twlight, nor as strong as Applejack. So while she maybe well rounded she lacks the unique near perfectly refined skills of the other elements of harmony.

**With that we're all set, it's time to end this debate once and for all**

Rarity's horn was glowing faintly as she made her way through a cave, her saddle back filled to the brim with the most beautiful stones the two found, along with some test fabric, and of course any extra digging utensils Spike might need. Spike dragging a large cart behind her.

Suddenly the cave wall exploded, and a blocky man erupted out of freshly. He had dark skin and hair, wore a turquoise t shirt and blue jeans. "Darling go" Steve pulled out a silver sword glinting the light from her horn. "Get Twilight" Spike raced away from the two.

Rarity squared herself, and Steve swung his sword with ease. "Now normally darling I'm not a fighter, but I think, I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS"

**FIGHT**

Steve ran straight at Rarity swinging his sword wildly. Rarity jumped back dodging the large sword swings. Steve swung downward, instantly Rarity swung a left hook and then a right jab, sending Steve stumbling back.

Rarity charged straight at Steve, the miner pulled out a red box with the letters TNT scrawled across the sides. Both combatants locked eyes with one another. He tossed the hissing cube. Suddenly the TNT shimmered blue, and was sent flying back at Steve. Steve jumped out of the, avoiding taking the brunt of the TNT. Steve stood up shaking his head, he was suddenly plucked off the ground by a shimmering blue aura around him.

Rarity smashed the cubic man into the ceiling causing stones to fall around the two. She tossed him to the right then left. A small avalanche crushed the man underneath a layer of stone. Rarity sighed in relief, she calmly walked away from the collasped wall.

Suddenly the stones erupted and the man raced after the white mare. "A Tough one aren't you" Rarity glared at the man, his silver sword shining brightly. The two remained still. Their eyes never leaving one another, Steve suddenly shot forward, he swung his sword in the same repetive motions.

Rarity bounced back, dodging the cleaving slashes Steve swung. Steve grunted in frustration. Suddenly her saddle bag blew open a dancing array of multi coloured fabrics danced around the two. Steve was awestruck at the casual display. The miner suddenly pulled out another TNT cube.

instantly a line of fabric pounced binding his left arm, a single knitting needle stapled the fabric to the cave wall. Before he could tug at the fabric, a second line of fabric bound is elbow to his the same wall. Rarity danced around the miner, needles shovels and fabric binding his joints to the walls around him. Before he knew what was happening he was hanging in the air.

"sissssssss" His instantly dropped down to TNT. Rarity jumped behind a boulder and plugged her, at the exact moment a deafening "BOOOOOOOOOOOM" shook the cave.

Rarity head popped up from behind the stone, only a crater was left where Steve once stood.

**WINNER**

Steve was smarter had a larger arsenal, and was definetly stronger. But all that was negated by his shallow use of tool. The lack of utility each tool had, as each tool only has two functions, beating enemies and mining.

while Rarity had a smaller less powerful arsenal, she was frighteningly profient at each of arsenal. Combine that with Rarity having martial arts training gave her the edge over steve.

**NEXT TIME**

A Chubby biped "Well I'm happy you beat that weirdo Rarity" Stated with a smile.

Suddenly a figure with two tails hovered down towards the two.


End file.
